Kasumiōji Conspiracy
|image= |begin=The New Captain of the 3rd Division |end=Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai |place=Karakura Town, Human World & Seireitei, Soul Society |result=*The Gotei 13 initiates a new 3rd Division captain, Shūsuke Amagai, into the their ranks. *Princess Rurichiyo Kasumiōji and her attendants run off to hide in the Human World. *Assassins make multiple attempts to assassinate Rurichiyo using mysterious and dangerous weapons. *Due to the danger posed to Rurichiyo her attendants have Ichigo swear to protect her. *Ichigo Kurosaki goes face to face with the leader of the Assassins, Hanza Nukui. *Rurichiyo's steward Gyōkaku Kumoi continues to make Bakkōtō & furthers his control of the Kasumiōji Clan. *Amagai tries to redeem the name of the 3rd Division amongst to the rest of the Gotei 13. *Rurichiyo returns to Soul Society and is kidnapped prompting Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki to go and save her. *Rurichiyo is replaced with an impostor who has Ichigo and Rukia charged as kidnappers. *Ichigo and Rukia enlist the aid of captain Amagai in light of being considered criminals by the rest of the Gotei 13. *Various Factions of the Gotei 13 begin to fight over whether Ichigo and Rukia or innocent or not. *Lieutenant Izuru Kira suspects the new 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune of being up to something and confronts him. *The Gotei 13 learns of the truth behind the Kasumiōji Clan and attacks their compound. *Amagai reveals himself to be behind the conspiracy and takes of the Captain-Commander and Ichigo Kurosaki. |battles=The New Captain of the 3rd Division, The Dangerous Transfer Student, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Assassin, Ichigo Kurosaki & Kenryū vs. The Assassin, Kira's Concern, Kibune Goes to War, Battle of the Kasumiōji Assassins, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hanza Nukui: Rematch, Rukia Kuchiki vs. Jinnai Dōkō, Uryū Ishida vs. Ryū Kuzu, Yasutora Sado vs. Genga, 3rd Division vs. The Hollows, Coup of the Kasumiōji, Renji Abarai & Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba & Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira vs. Makoto Kibune, Gotei 13 vs. Kasumiōji Clan, Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Princess Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue (support) *Gotei 13 *Yoruichi Shihōin |side2=*Hanza Nukui † *Jinnai Dōko † *Ryū Kuzu † *Genga † *Captain Shūsuke Amagai † (secretly) *3rd Seat Makoto Kibune † (secretly) *Kasumiōji Assassins |commanders1=*Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |commanders2=*Captain Shūsuke Amagai † (secretly) *Gyōkaku Kumoi † }} The was a major conflict in which Shūsuke Amagai engineered a plan that utilized the Kasumiōji Clan's Bakkōtō in order to get revenge on Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for killing his father, Shin'etsu Kisaragi many years ago. The conflict began with two arrivals, that of Amagai in Seireitei and of Rurichiyo Kasumiōji in the Human World. Amagai, after serving many years in the Patrol Corps, is promoted to the vacant position of Captain of the Third Division. No one is aware that he is not who he seems. In the Human world, the Kasumiōji princess, Rurichiyo, arrives in order to hide from many assassins who are after her life. Once there, she meets Ichigo Kurosaki and friends. The conflict ended after Amagai was defeated by Ichigo, whereupon he was told of the truth of his father's death. Ashamed at what he has done, Amagai turns to suicide and apologizes for what he has done before being consumed by his own flames. Prelude In the Soul Society, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto announces that he has approved a new captain for the Third Division and Shūsuke Amagai enters. The division however, is skeptical of him. At their first meeting, Amagai informs Lieutenant Izuru Kira that he would like to have his former teammate Makoto Kibune to take up the third seat position. The third division throws Amagai and Kibune a welcome party. Kirs breaks the tension and Amagai takes a drink of sake, immediately becoming drunk. As the division member take care of Amagai, an emergency is signaled via Jigokuchō. The division heads into the Dangai Precipice World, where there are approximately 30 Gillian. They make quick work of them but are soon confronted by the oncoming cleaner, which has not been deactivated. Suddenly, Amagai appears and defeats the cleaner. Afterward, he praises Kira for taking charge and then falls over, still drunk.Bleach anime; Episode 168 Over in the Human World, a Senkaimon opens late one night and two men and a girl step out. The girl complains that she is hungry before they carry on. At Karakura High School, Ichigo Kurosaki is informed by Rukia Kuchiki that a group of Hollow have appeared and the two leave to take care of them. Back at the riverbank, the girl complains once more that she is hungry but her guards say that they cannot buy food yet as their Gigai have yet to arrive. The girl wanders off and sees Ichigo battling the Hollow. After trying to order him around, Ichigo tells her to beat it and her guards return, followed by a horde of Hollow. Ichigo initiates his Bankai and swiftly defeats them but the girl and her guards are gone by the time he finishes. Telling Rukia about them, Rukia tries to track them through the Senkaimon. As they work, Kon informs Ichigo he has new neighbors. The new neighbors turn out to be the gilr and her guards from earlier. Ichigo tries to confront them but they will not divulge who they are. Rukia tries to get information from the Urahara Shop but there is no luck there either. The next day, the three of them appear at school as new students, introducing themselves as Rurichiyo, Kenryū and Enryū.''Bleach anime; Episode 169 After school that day, Rurichiyo appears smitten with Ichigo, much to the dismay of Kenryū and Enryū. Over at Ichigo's house, Rukia feels Reiatsu coming from next door and after looking, see Kenryū in Shinigami clothing, believing it to be coming from him. However, an intruder then bursts through their roof and Enryū takes off with Rurichiyo. Ichigo and Rukia chase after the intruder and Ichigo attacks but is blinded by the mirror on the intruder's weapon. After they are blinded once more, Rukia figures out the light is doing more than blinding them and warns Ichigo. Rukia says she believes they are dealing with an assassin but is soon injured, leaving the battle to Ichigo. Ichigo closes his eyes and reflects the assassin's light back at him and disarms him. The assassin then tries to flee, causing Ichigo to fire a a '''Getsuga Tenshō and the assassin dies in the explosion. Afterward, Kenryū explains that Rurichiyo is from the highest noble family other than the Four Great Noble Houses. He explains that a vassal, Gyōkaku Kumoi has ordered many assassination attempts on Rurichiyo's life and that they have fled to the Human World to try to escape these. He requests Ichigo's aid in protecting Rurichiyo.Bleach anime; Episode 170 Early Stages Now helping Rurichiyo, Ichigo and Rukia take her, Kenryū and Enryū out for a day on the town, going to the arcade and having dinner later. When Ichigo calls her spoiled, she demands for Kenryū and Enryū to tell her the meaning of the word but they keep silent. Angered, Rurichiyo leaves the table and runs out the door. Finding her discarded gigai, they become worried. Walking by herself, Rurichiyo runs into Orihime Inoue. Orihime gets her to realize her air but as she turns to head back, she is confronted by an assassin. Orihime protects Rurichiyo from a few small strikes but her barrier is eventually overwhelmed. Rurichiyo calls for her guards and Kenryū and Enryū promptly come to protect her. Ichigo and Rukia arrive and attack the assassin but the assassin's Bakkōtō makes the fight tough. Kenryū releases his Zanpakutō and temporarily disables the enemies attacks but Ichigo's attack returns the Bakkōtō to its normal state. Ichigo finally manages to stop the assassin but the assassin promptly commits suicide before being questioned. Afterward, Hanza Nukui goes to the battle scene and retrieves the assassin's Bakkōtō. Ichigo is later awakened by Kenryū and Enryū who say that Rurichiyo is gone again.Bleach anime; Episode 171 Back in the Soul Society, Amagai, Kira and Kibune organize a training event for the third division which goes off rather successfully and the division members begin to accept Amagai and Kibune. Later, Kira and Kibune receive a Jigokuchō, alerting them to a situation in the ruins of the old execution grounds. They arrive to find another division member, Shinta, there. They notice that there are many Hollow surrounding them, which have been let out of their cages. Shinta begins to be absorbed by one and Kibune defeats many of the Hollow before he turns and attempts to kill the Hollow absorbing Shinta, killing it along with Shinta. However, Kira stops him. Kibune calls Shinta weak and says he could not fulfill his duty and has no right to live. The two clash and Kibune says Kira was not able to stop the previous captain's defection. As they clash, their Reiatsu frees Shinta and kills the rest of the Hollow. Amagai arrives and makes sure everyone is okay. Looking at the collapsed platform, it is determined that it was rigged to do so and Kira eyes Kibune. At the Kasumiōji compund, Rurichiyo sneaks through unseen. Kumoi confronts Rurichiyo, saying she should return to the compound. Arriving in Soul Society, Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū and Enryū decide to split up. On her way, Rukia encounters Kenpachi Zaraki who begins to search for Ichigo. Ichigo sees Rurichiyo entering the palace and he runs after her. Ichigo gets past the guards but Rurichiyo refuses to go. She then sees a girl crying who takes her to the outskirts of the area before attacking her. The girl cuts down the guards before revealing herself as one of Kumoi's assassins. However, Kenpachi arrives and cuts him down before he can harm Rurichiyo. Ichigo and Rukia then return to the Human world.Bleach anime; Episodes 172-173 At his shop, Urahara tells everyone that he is short on supplies due to a shortage of Reishi in Soul Society and that this started at the time Rurichiyo arrived in the Human World. Yoruichi says that this has never happened before and that the two are connected. Elsewhere, Hanza and a group of assassins arrive. Ichigo and everyone rush to confront them and split up. Ichigo runs into Hanza and recognizes his Bakkōtō as the one an earlier assassin used. Believing he has it all figured out, Ichigo attacks Hanza but Hanza unveils a different power of his Bakkōtō, trapping Ichigo in the sword's mirror. Ichigo is unable to break out and his body unable to move. Hanza says that the more Reiatsu an opponent has, the stronger the effect is. Suddenly, Yoruichi appears and breaks the mirror, freeing Ichigo. Ichigo thanks her and she informs Hanza that the others have all been defeated as Uryū, Rukia and Sado defeat their opponents who all promptly commit suicide. Hanza curses Yoruichi's intervention as he retreats. At the Kasumiōji palace, Kumoi welcomes Shū Kannogi as the newest head of the Kasumiōji clan.Bleach anime; Episode 174 Middle Stages After his initial defeat, Hanza returns to Kumoi and is once again told to kill Rurichiyo. This time though, his subordinates, Ryū Kuzu, Genga and Jinnai Dōko, are each given their Bakkōto. They head to the Human World and appear high in the sky above Karakura Town. Hanza locates Ichigo and heads off to him. The others split up as well and each find an opponent. Jinnai encounters Rurichiyo as well as her guards but Rukia comes to their defense. Rukia struggles against Jinnai's Bakkōto and it's many blades. Kenryū steps in to help but he is of little use. Finally, she uses Kidō to stop Jinnai from replenishing his blades and encases him in ice. However, Jinnai breaks out but is soon swallowed by his Bakkōto. Assassins arrive to retrieve the Bakkōto but Rurichiyo is kept safe. Elsewhere, Sado faces off against Genga. His strength is nothing compared to that of Genga's and his ability to move through his walls. While doing so, Sado is unable to sense him. Sado finally grabs hold of Genga's Bakkōto and forces him out. Then, using his El Directo, he smashes Genga's walls so he cannot travel in them. As they are both worn out. Sado unleashes the power of his left arm and defeats Genga. On the rooftops of Karakura Town, Uryū has encountered Ryū Kuzu. Kuzu immediately uses his Bakkōto's power, creating a mist in the area that allows him to move wherever. Uryū tries to attack but nothing he does has any effect. A blade the comes out of nowhere and cuts Uryū. Uryū then pulls out a Seele Schneider and is able to finally make contact with Kuzu. He fires the Seele Schneider like an arrow and finishes his opponent with Sprenger. High above Karakura, Ichigo battles Hanza once more. As Hanza tries to activates Saiga's ability, Ichigo shatters it's mirror. However, the pieces of the mirror surround Ichigo and trap him in their illusion. Ichigo is forced into a nightmare and soon finds himself being strangled by his own mother. Through sheer Reiatsu, Ichigo breaks free from the illusion. Cursing Ichigo's power, Hanza draws on more power from Saiga and attacks Ichigo, forcing him to bring out his mask. As they fight though, Hanza draws on Saiga more and more before he is finally consumed. Back in the Soul Society, Kira sees Kibune entering the Kasumiōji palace. Inside, Ryū Kuzu confronts Kumoi but is struck down by Kibune.Bleach anime; Episodes 175-178 Back in Soul Society, Amagai proposes joint training amongst the divisions. Kenpachi says that it is a waste of time but Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake support the idea. Later, Kira reports that the idea has been rejected but soon they are alerted that a group of Menos have invaded Seireitei. Kira wants to wait for Amagai but Kibune rallies the other squad members into moving out. Unwilling to take charge, Kibune claims leadership from Kira. All the divisions rush out trying to find the Menos but none have sighted any. Kyōraku soon wonders if there are any Menos at all and Ukitake realizes the whole event was a ruse to show how disjointed the divisions are. Kira and Kibune then get into a fight, drawing their swords but Amagai breaks them up. Yamamoto reveals that he set everything up. Kira then feels a strange Reiatsu and turns to notice a Menos standing over him. Five Menos have actually made it into Seireitei and Amagai begins to organize the divisions. Yamamoto wonders what Amagai will do. Amagai successfully organizes the other divisions and they defeat the Menos. Seeing this, Yamamoto approves joint training.Bleach anime; Episode 179 At the Kasumiōji compund, Kumoi prepares Shū to be wed to Rurichiyo. Shū wonders if Rurichiyo will make it but Kumoi says she will. Rurichiyo, in the Human World, blames herself for harming everyone and runs off, opening a Senkaimon and locking it behind her. Ichigo, Rukia, Kenryū and Enryū arrive in Soul Society to try and get Rurichiyo back. Kenryū and Enryū are stopped at the gates though and denied entrance. The next day, the wedding procession starts but is interrupted by the arrival of Ichigo and friends. Ichigo tries to get to Rurichiyo but when she does, she stabs him, revealing herself to be an imposter. Captain Suì-Fēng arrives to stop Ichigo and releases her Zanpakutō but is interrupted by Rukia. Ichigo regroups with everyone and Shū presents them with a new plan to use him as a hostage to get throuhg. Doing so, they manage to get into the palace grounds. Yamamoto commissions a search for Ichigo then and afterward, Kira voices his concerns of Kibune to Amagai. Amagai notes this as they carry on. Inside the Kasumiōji palace, Kibune talks with the real Rurichiyo and tells her that when Ichigo has been killed, they will release her. As Ichigo tries once more to find Rurichiyo, he runs into Amagai who releases his Zanpakutō and prepares to attack him. However, Shū jumps in the way and breaks down crying. Seeing this, Amagai hears Ichigo's side of the story and decides to then help him.Bleach anime; Episodes 180-182 End Stages Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only